


Life with Leia

by emmasfairytale



Category: Captain Swan - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, captain swan daughter, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasfairytale/pseuds/emmasfairytale
Summary: One shots of the life of Leia Jones and her family. (A lot of fluff included)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is an idea I had a few days ago and I decided to try it out, my English is not perfect but I did my best to write this so enjoy! :)

Chapter one: Play time

It's been a eight months since Leia joined the Jones Swan family. Since the day she was born Emma and Killian were the happiest persons alive, Killian's reaction to seeing Leia for the first time at the hospital is a face Emma would never forget, that face of 'true love at first sight' was Killian's face at that time and as for Emma it was pretty much the same when she had the chance to hold her for the first time. It was their daughter and they couldn't feel more thrilled that they were finally a family. 

Leia had black hair like his father, and really big green eyes adorned with some beautiful large eyelashes just like her mother, her skin was like snow in winter and her lips were like pink cotton. Leia was the perfect mixture between Emma and Killian, everyone in Storybrooke knew that Princess Leia (as they called her) would grow up to be a really beautiful woman. 

So far life with her had been a ride, since evenings full of laugher to nights full of lack of sleep and crying. Emma and Killian loved Leia more than their own lives but waking up at two am in the morning to put Leia back to sleep was hell to them. They had been taking turns, sometimes it was Emma and sometimes it was Killian. Emma usually made her sleep by feeding her or carrying her around the room until she was asleep, as for Killian, he made Leia go to sleep by telling her adventures of the pirate and the princess or some other times he would softly sing to her. 

Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm, it was 7 AM. She moved her hand to see if Killian was in bed, but he wasn't. She turned off the alarm and got up from bed while yawning and stretching her arms. 

"Killian?". She asked half asleep as she made her way into Leia's room. "Killia-". She asked again just to see her husband sleeping on a chair with Leia on his arms sleeping tightly, she smiled as she approached to him and softly stroked his cheek with her thumb, hoping he would wake up. "Good morning". She said with a big smile when Killian opened his eyes. 

"Morning love". Killian replied half asleep, there were bags under his eyes and it seemed like he didn't have a lot of sleep at night. "What time is it?". He whispered so Leia wouldn't wake up.

"7 am". She replied softly as she took Leia in her arms and put her back into her crib. "How long have you been here?". Emma asked once they were out of Leia's room.

"Uh, since 2 am?". He said yawning.

"Oh Killian". She stroked his cheek again. "You should go back to sleep, I'll take care of Leia". She said before kissing him softly.

Killian protested but after a few minutes Emma convinced him to go to sleep.

12 AM 

Emma was washing the dishes when Leia started crying, she went upstairs and carefully took her out of her crib and placed her in her arms.

"Sh, sh, sh". Emma said softly while she carried Leia around the room. "Mommy is here". Emma smiled when Leia stopped crying. "Good girl". She whispered while Leia took Emma's finger with her tiny hand and played with it.

Emma took Leia downstairs and placed her on the floor of the play room they had, Leia took her favorite toy, (A stuffed Captain Hook that Emma bought Leia a few months ago when she went to a store and saw that Disney's Captain Hook was on sale.) and she played with it, she always liked touching the hook and when Killian played with her and made the toy's voice, Leia bursted into laughter.

An hour later, Emma had finished washing the dishes and she went to Leia, surprisingly Leia had two toys, the stuffed Captain Hook and a stuffed Swan, she was smiling at them and when she saw her mother on the doorstep she smiled and hugged tightly her two toys, Emma giggled at Leia's reaction and sat next to her.

"Oh, what is this?". Emma said to Leia softly as she took the stuffed Swan, Leia smiled and mumbled some sounds that for her it was words. "Yea, it's a Swan". Emma giggled as she gave her back the toy and took her Captain Hook "And what about this one?". Emma smiled showing her the Captain Hook, Leia raised her tiny arms to her mother so she could give it back and she mumbled sounds excited. "Exactly, that's Captain Hook". Emma said giving her back the toy. "And he's more handsome than your father, don't tell him I said that". Emma giggled.

"Hey!". A protest came from Killian and Emma looked at him smiling, she hadn't noticed that he was there watching them in the doorstep. "I am more devilishly handsome than him, right Leia?". Killian said smiling and Leia looked at him, she smiled and put herself in knees and hands as she started crawling towards her father. 

Emma put a hand on her mouth and gasped. "Killian...". She said with tears in her eyes, Leia was crawling for the first time.

"She's growing so fast". Killian looked at Emma with tears in his eyes too. Once Leia reached Killian, he put her on his lap. "I'm so proud of you Leia". He said smiling and Leia hugged him with her tiny body. Emma approached to them and they had a family hug.

Leia was loved by her family and this is the story of the Jones Swan adventures with Leia, she might only crawl by now but with the time she will become the pirate princess of the sea.


	2. Late night songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is crying at night and it's Killian's turn to put her back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys love daddy Killian so here you go! :)

It was 11 pm and Leia started crying. Emma whined and covered herself with her pillow, putting it around her ears, with that Killian knew it was his turn. 

"Don't worry, I'll go". Killian said softly to Emma while he stood from their bed, he yawned and stretched his arms. 

"Mhm". Emma hummed before going back to sleep.

Killian walked into Leia's room and picked her up from her crib. "Shh, shh". He said as he held her around the room. "Daddy's here". He kissed her head softly but she wouldn't stop crying, it was time for plan B. "Would you like daddy to sing you a little song?". He whispered with a smile and Leia replied with a cry. "I guess it's my only shot". He mumbled as he sat on the chair next to the crib.

"Can't say how the days will unfold". He started singing softly to Leia. "Can't change what the future may hold". Killian had discovered this song when Henry was watching the musical episode of 'The Flash' and he loved it ever since. "But I want you in it, every hour, every minute". He liked to sing exactly this song to Leia and Emma as it expressed his feelings towards the two most important girls of his life.  
*** 

As Killian sang he didn't notice that the baby monitor was on and that Emma was hearing everything. With happy tears in her eyes, Emma decided to go to Leia's room and view the show from first line. She had always loved hearing Killian sing to their daughter, it created a special bond between them, and mostly this song. 

She quietly stood up from their bed and walked to Leia's room, once she got there, she watched Killian sang from the door smiling. Leia had already stopped crying but Killian kept singing to her so she could fall asleep. After a verse, Killian noticed that Emma was watching and instantly blushed, Emma giggled at his surprise. "Don't stop, I like when you sing". She smiled.

Killian nodded softly and invited Emma to sit next to him, she approached to him and smiled. "Now that you are here". He whispered softly. "Would you sing with me?".

"Uh, I don't-". Emma blushed knowing that she didn't sing as good as he did but after Killian made her puppy eyes she agreed with a smile.

"All I wanna do". Killian started so Emma could continue with him. "Is come running home to you". Emma sang along with him. "Come running home to you". Their voices together always sounded better than separated and Leia loved it, she always got more calmed when they sang at the same time. "And all my life I promise to". Emma smiled at Killian as she watched her daughter fall asleep. "Keep running home to you, keep running home, home to you". Leia closed her eyes, she was finally asleep. "Can't say how the days will unfold". Killian continued singing but now to Emma, as Leia was already sleeping. "Can't change what the future may hold". Emma sang to Killian with tears filling her eyes. "But I want you in it, every hour, every minute". They both finished singing with a smile and Emma kissed Killian's cheek. 

Killian stood up from the chair and carefully placed Leia on her crib, she was 10 months now and she was getting more beautiful every day. "Goodnight princess" Killian said quietly before he and Emma left Leia's room and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is: Runnin' home to you, by Grant Gustin.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter! And if you have any requests, leave them in the comments ❤️.


	3. First words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia says her first word!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally had some time to write a new chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

11 months 

It was 7am and the Jones-Swan were awoken by Leia's cries. Both Emma and Killian whined as usual and Killian laid his head on his pillow after trying to wake up. "My turn is it?". Emma mumbled half asleep as she sat on the bed, Killian simply hummed as a response and tried going back to sleep.

Emma put her shoes on and went towards Leia's room, he picked her up from her crib and tried muffling her cries. "Are you hungry princess?". She asked softly as she sat on the chair in her room and raised her shirt up, preparing herself for breast feeding. 

"Ah, there you go". Emma smiled softly when Leia started to eat from her. "I like the sound of this you know?". Emma chuckled. "The sound of silence". She allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment, not sleeping but just enjoying the peace that was surrounding the room. After a few minutes, Leia had already fallen asleep so Emma placed her on her crib and allowed herself to go back to sleep next to her husband who greeted her with his warm arms.

"She's sleeping now?". Killian asked softly as Emma placed her head on his chest 

"Mhm". She hummed smiling before falling asleep on his arms.  
\- -  
12 am.

Killian woke to the sunshine that was now spreading across the room. Emma was still sleeping. He gently got out of bed and went to check on Leia, she was sleeping too. 

He went downstairs and prepared some coffee for him and Emma as well as some pancakes that she really loved. The pancake thing had become some sort of a teasing inside joke since Killian had surprised Emma while she was making pancakes and one thing just led to another that they ended up in bed. Now every time a familiar asked for pancakes at a breakfast a little blush ran through their faces as they looked at each other and giggled. 

He finished preparing the pancakes and he placed them on the table as he heard Emma coming downstairs with Leia in her arms.

"Good morning". Emma said with a smile and Killian smiled back instantly. "Say, good morning daddy". Emma told Leia and she simply giggled.

"Morning". Killian said softly as he kissed Leia's head and Emma's lips softly. "Are you hungry?". He said with a wide smile.

"Starving actually". Emma chuckled "Oh". She smirked as she looked at the table. "You made pancakes without me?". 

"Aye, but they are just not the same without you, luv". He teased. 

"They better not". Emma giggled as she sat Leia on her seat and gave her some toys so she could play. Killian placed three pancakes with some cream and a strawberry on top for Emma as it was her favorite. "Thank you". She smiled widely.

Killian smiled back. "You are welcome". He also placed her a cup of coffee and after that he served himself his break fast. "Did you have a nice sleep?". He asked 

"Yea, compared to having 2 or less hours of sleep each day, having 5 today seems like a blessing". She chuckled softly. "How about you?".

"You stole my words". He giggled but before he could say anything else, they were both distracted by Leia who was playing with a topper, Emma laughed at the sight. "All those toys and she goes for the toppers?". Killian giggled.

"She's a baby, Killian". Emma chuckled as Leia accidentally dropped the topper to the floor and pointed at it pouting.

"M-m. Leia tried to say and both Killian and Emma's eyes widened at the sight of what she was trying to do. Emma could already feel the tears building up.

"Mama, princess". Killian encouraged her but Leia was just really worried about her topper. "You can do this". He smiled.

"M-ma". Leia looked at them and then back at the topper. "M-mama". She said pointing at topper, hoping Emma could pick it up. Once the word 'Mama' was said, Emma felt tears of joy coming through her eyes as she picked the topper up and gave it to Leia.

"D-Did you hear that Killian?". She said smiling widely. "She said mama". 

Killian nodded smiling. "I know". He said softly as he took Leia's little hand. "You did it princess! You said your first word". Leia smiled at her parents and giggled as she played with Killian's finger. 

"Can you say it again princess?". Emma still couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Can you do it for mama?". Leia looked at Emma and repeated it again.

"Mama". Leia said smiling looking at how both Emma and Killian smiled back at her. "Mama!". She repeated a bit louder, now with a giggle.

"Oh, Daddy is so proud of you". He kissed her head as he wiped his tears of joy from his face.

"Mommy is too". Emma said as she also kissed Leia's head. "God, she grows so fast". She said smiling at Killian. "In a blink of eyes we will see her walking and then going to school...". Tears were forming again in her eyes "dating a boy...." Emma was going to continue but she got cut off by Killian.

"Boys? No, no, no, no, no". Killian said with a shocked face. "She's not dating until she's 60 or 80". Killian stated and Emma giggled.

"If you say so...". Emma smiled at Killian.

They passed a nice, happy day full of 'Mama' and after a few hours of trying, 'Dada' too. So far, life with Leia was amazing.


	4. Happy birthday! (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Leia's first birthday

"I can't believe its been a year!" Emma whispered in excitement so she wouldn't wake Leia. "A year Killian, a year" She smiled widely, they were cuddling in bed, enjoying a quiet moment while their daughter slept.

"Aye Swan." He smiled back. "A year since we became what I never thought I could have, a family." 

She nodded still smiling. "Mhm" she hummed happily before she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You know she's sleeping maybe we could..." 

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh we could." He pulled her to her lips gently as they let passion take over their bodies but apparently the birthday girl had other plans for them as she started crying, Killian sighed.

Emma chuckled. "Always interrupting us." She whispered and sat up. "I'll go get her."

He also sat up "Lets go together, it's her birthday anyways" He smiled softly at her.

She nodded and smiled back, taking his hand. "Lets go."

They walked to Leia's room humming the "Happy Birthday" song as she cried in her crib.

"Hey baby girl." Emma picked her up with a smile as she tried soothing her. "Happy birthday Leia." She stopped crying for some reason and smiled at them with big eyes.

"Oh you are excited too huh?" Killian chuckled as he caressed her cheek softly. "You know what that means princess?" She gave him all of her attention which caused him to smile. "That means you have made us a family for a year, something both mommy and I are grateful for."

"Daddy is right, and we hope to have you in our lifes for a very long time because you make us really happy Leia." Emma smiled softly and Leia smiled back at them.

"And maybe one day grow our family if mommy wants to." Killian told Leia.

"Well mommy would love to grow the family someday." She smiled again.

His eyes widened and he smiled back at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really." 

"It's a plan then, we are having another child." Killian chuckled slightly and smiled at her.

"Actually..." Emma said softly as she placed Leia, who was already sleeping, back in her crib. 

"Yes Swan?" He frowned slightly still smiling. 

"Killian, I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of short but I decided to give this a little twist and leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> And I'll try to update part two as fast as I can. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!


End file.
